


No Way

by Merfilly



Category: Hackers (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need this miracle... if he can deliver on who he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way

Acid Burn just watched the guy claiming to be Zero Cool with a jaundiced eye. How many hackers had claimed it in the years since it happened? Yeah right.

Except, she had his measure. He was good. Damn good. It helped that he was the lifeline they needed to save her friends.

Zero Cool was a legend, and few hackers ever lived up to that kind of status, but Acid Burn was willing to step on that bridge of faith. She had to; her friends needed a miracle now. Zero Cool turned Crash Override might just be that damn miracle.


End file.
